Alpha and Omega High School
by The Lone Omega
Summary: Humphrey is new to Jasper High and Kate is in love with him. Will she admit her feelings to him or will other things stop her. Read to find out (Rated M for lemons later in the story)
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first chapter on fanfiction so i hope you enjoy**

Chapter: 1 The New Guy

Humphreys POV

The sound of the alarm clock wakes me up from my awesome dream that i was having. Today was my first day of school in Jasper.We recently moved up here after my parents died in a car crash. I let out a loud groan as i stetch my tensed legs. Suddenly Angel my little sister burst in through the door

"Wake up were going to be... Wait your already up, well that's a first. Says angel. Its funny her name suggests that shes a little angel but she is the complete opposite. I get up and choose my clothes for my day ahead. I slowly walk to the bathroom and take a shower before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

As i reach the bottom im greeted by my older brother Matthew. "Hey little bro!" He shouts. "Geez what's got you in such a good mood?" i question. "Oh you know only got a job at your school as a P.E teacher." He says proudly. " Oh awesome dude, when do you start?" "Tomorrow" Just as the conversation endded Angel bolted downstairs and yelled "come on were gonna be late!" She said before running out the door to the garage. I walk into the garage and choose my custom chevrolet corvette Z06 while my sister got her custom pink Lamborghini before we drove off to Jasper High School.

Kates POV

I was talking to my friends untill i heard a load roar through the carpark behind me. I turn to see a chevrolet covette Z06 drive through the carpark. "There must be a super hot guy in that car" said my best friend Candy. Just then i saw a hot slightly muscular boy get out of the car. He had shining black and silver fur with sparkling ice blue eye which would make any girl melt. I could feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I was in heaven. I felt a spark of love flow through my body "dam that guy's hot" i thought to myself. As i continued to stare at him as he slowly approached us before he was stopped by a group of nerds. "You guys wanna go and meet him" asked Candy

"Sure" Said all of the girls exept me who was still a bit nervous "Maybe" i said the girls came to a halt before sweets grabbed my arm pulling walking towards the new guy while "no wait!" I exclaimed.

No one's POV

"Well what's your name?"said Salty breaking his trance "Oh my name's humphrey" he said before focusing back on kate "I've noticed that your staring at one of the hottest girls in the school" said shakey "hot is a mean word to some girls, beautiful would be a more suitable word." Said Humphrey. "Whatever man" said Mooch

"Hey look here come the hot girls group" says Mooch. The boys look to see three extremely attractive girls heading their way. They arrive and all say hey exept for Kate. "Hey" humphrey greets back with a warming smile that would make any girls heart melt.

Candy nudges Kate signaling her to ask him a question. "Umm..arr.. What's your name?" Kate asks nervously. "Humphrey, what about you?" He askes. Kate was amazed by his voice it sounded perfect to her. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice humphrey waving his hand in front of her face and Garth looking at him angrily.

"Um hellloooo" humphrey called. Kate shook her head breaking her trance and focusing back on her friends watching them giggle at her while she blushed madly but then gave them a glare.

The focused back on her crush but then saw her boyfriend Garth come up to him and say "Hey you better not be flirting with my girl!" Said Garth angrily. "Hey chill dude he's just talking to her." Said shakey defending humphrey "shut it nerd" Garth snapped back.

And with that Garth threw a punch but Humphrey easily caught it twisting his wrist making Garth whimper in pain. "You may be stronger but intelligence beats strength" said Humphrey "You might of won this round but a lunch we're gonna fight" yelled Garth angrily just as the principle was passing. "Garth office NOW!" Said the principle. Garth groaned and started walking away giving humphrey a death glare.

Kate was so mad at her boyfriend for threatening the new student "still thinking about Humphrey are you" said Candy "Well yeah i have to admit, i think that i'm in love with him." Kate admited

"Awwwww Kate's in love" mocked the three girls before heading inside to start their first period.

 **So that's chapter 1 of AO High School Series. I hope you enjoyed. Please review any if you want me to continue this story or if you have any ideas. Thanks!**

 **HumphreyKate4life out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

**_A/N Hey guys i put a lot of effort into this chapter to make it EXTRA better_**

 ** _Humphrey "stuff you and your stupid story"_**

 ** _"Will you go away!"_**

 ** _Humphrey"fuck no"_**

 ** _"Get out or ill make you!"_**

 ** _Humphrey " i would love to see you try"_**

 ** _'Throws remote'_**

 ** _Humphrey "WTF! Who throws remotes!"_**

 ** _"I do"_**

 ** _"Fuck you"_**

 ** _"*sigh* enjoy"_**

Kate's POV

As i arrived at my first period which was maths i could help but think about how perfect Humphrey is. As continued to daydream i ran into someone "oh shit, im so sorry, i should of been watching where i was walking." I said as i bent down to help the wolf pick up his books. "Nah its fine we all make mistakes sometimes" said the mystery wolf before standing back up to see who it was. When i saw who it was i got locked in a trance with his beautiful ice blue eyes. "Uh, earth to Kate, can you hear me?" He said while giving me his signature warm smile. "Huh..what?" I say being woken from my trance. He chucked at this. I decided to change the subject. "So um what do you have first?" I ask nervously "maths what about you?" "Maths, me too!" i reply with pure excitement in my voice.

Suddenly the second bell rings telling us to get to class. "Well better go we don't want to be late." "*sigh* Yeah" i reply dreamily.as we get to class the teacher tells everyone to stand at the back of the class so we can have seating arrangements. Oh how much i hope Humphrey's next to me. Suddenly i hear my name called "Kate Smith you will be sitting with Humphrey Foster" said the teacher. I felt exited when he said that i would be sitting next to Humphrey. As we all sat in our arranged seats he handed out a piece of paper to everyone. "Today you'll be getting to know your partner" said the teacher "you may now start" "ok do you want to start or shall i" he asked looking into my eyes "you can" i replied "okay well im not sure if you know my full name so my name is humphrey Foster i like to sing and hang out with friends. "Oh cool" i said

Well im Kate smith im the captain of the cheerleading squad i also like to sing and dance. "Okay and second and last question, "what did you first think of me when we met each other?" Said Humphrey with a warm smile "uh well when i first saw you I thought wow he's handsome and look at those gorgeous ice blue eyes" i said turning my head to hide my blush. "Oh wow, thanks" he said smiling

"Well when i first saw you i thought wow isn't she beautiful with those golden amber eyes. No word could explain how they looked and she looks so cute when she blushes" he said before lifting my chin up so he can see my eyes. "Wow" he said "wow what" i said blushing "your eyes are even prettier up close" he said giving me his signature smile. Then the bell rang. I exited class and headed to my locker to put my books away until i heard a loud crash.

 ** _Well a small cliffhanger for my readers. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of the high school series. Remember to share and review it really would help me and the story alot thanks_**

 ** _Humphreykate4life out._**


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

**_A/N Hey guys here with chapter three. Ive been trying to update every day and if lucky maybe two chapters a day_**

 ** _Humphrey "ooooo two chapters so good"_**

 ** _Me "how'd you get in?!"_**

 ** _Humphrey "some awesome invention called a key"_**

 ** _"Get out im trying to talk to my readers!"_**

 ** _Then humphrey puts on a news reporter face and pretends to be holding a microphone "breaking news, we have now cofirmed that 99.99% of readers don't give a fuck."_**

 ** _Me "you know what, fuck you!" I yell while throwing the closest object at him_**

 ** _"Ow, what the fuck!"_**

 ** _"I warned you"_**

 ** _"Anyway here's chapter 3, enjoy!"_**

Previously

Kate's POV

I exited class and headed to my locker to put my books away until i heard a loud crash.

Now.

Kate's POV

"What was that?" I thought. Then i heard someone yelling and threatening. It sounded like Garth's voice. I began walking in the direction i heard the yelling starting to get angry thinking that he could be threatening humphrey. We' re done if he's bullying Humphrey again.

Humphrey's POV

The bell rang telling us that class was over. I looked to see kate walking in the direction of her locker before i walked in the direction of mine.

I finished putting my books into my locker. I shut it and turned around only to be pushed into the other lockers by Garth. "I heard you were flirting with my girl!" He yelled before putting me into a choke. "I will make sure you can't walk!" He yelled just as Kate came storming around the corner. "Garth what the fuck are you doing!" She yelled with pure hatred in her eyes "he was flirting with you!" He snapped back. "Humphrey is a nice boy much nicer than you, you jerk" she yelled back with pure hatred in her voice. " and you know what, you wont have to worry about me anymore because we' re done!" Kate snapped. At that moment Garth let go of me and started to walk away with his head down.

Kate began to walk up to me. "Hey, are you alright she asked with her soft angel like voice. "Yeah im fine, but remind me to never get on your bad side i said chuckling. Kate giggled back in response. Come on let's go get something to eat she said while pulling my arm towards the direction of the cafeteria. Once we got our food we both went in different directions to our friends.

I walked over to the three omegas table, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. I sat down and watched kate sit down with her other friends.

At that moment three really hot girls walked over to our table. "Hey sexy" one of them said in a seductive tone. "Uh hi" i replied nervously. "Hey why don't you come over to my house tonight so we can have a little...fun, im inviting my two friends two if you want triple the fun" she said slyly then kissing me on the cheek and then walk off brushing her tail under my chin.

I looked back at the boys. They had there jaws dropped to the ground. "What?" I question.

Kate's POV

I sat down and turned around to look at Humphrey. Suddenly the three sluts, Jenna, Alexis and Kayla. They were talking to him until i saw Jenna kiss Humphrey on the cheek. My blood started to boil until i saw them walk up to me. "Hey Kate, i think you're too late because Humphrey's gonna be mine!" She said teasingly. "No! He's mine!" I yell back.

 ** _A/N Well. Chapter 3 has been a success. Review below what you think will happen next. Remember to RR and please share to others_**

 ** _It would really help knowing that other people are reading too._**

 ** _I also changed my username to 'The Lone Wolf'_**

 ** _But as always_**

 ** _C ya_**


	4. Chapter 4: a Hectic day for Humphrey

**_A/N Hey guys back again with another chapter. If anyone wants help or wants to discuss some new story ideas don' t be afraid to PM me i always like to talk but anyway here's chapter 4_**

 ** _Humphrey "hehe"_**

 ** _Me "fuck off!"_**

 ** _"Enjoy!"_**

Previously

i saw Jenna kiss Humphrey on the cheek. My blood started to boil until i saw them walk up to me. "Hey Kate, i think you're too late because Humphrey's gonna be mine!" She said teasingly. "No! He's mine!" I yell back.

Now

Humphrey's POV

i look at the three boys. Their mouths are wide open in disbelief.

"What?" I ask. "One of the hottest girls in the school kissed you on the cheek just after she practically asked you to sleep with her and two other hot girls and you just say 'what?'!" Says salty still in disbelief. "Whatever" i say rolling my eyes.

I turn my head to see the girls that i was just talking to were talking to kate. I thought they were having a nice girl chat but that thought was soon cleared when i heard kate yell "No! He's mine!" I wonder who the lucky guy is. I think. I decide walk up to them to see what all the commotion is about. "Hey girls is everything alright?" I ask flashing them a smile. "No! Kate is yelling at us!" Says Jenna. "I am not! You just came over to me and started to tease me!" Kate snaps back. "Your only jealous because I get Humphrey and you don't" says Jenna teasingly. "Woah woah woah, what are you talking about?" I ask "your coming over to my place and we' re gonna have some fun" she says seducivly "WHAT! HUMPHREY'S NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH A SLUT LIKE YOU!" Yells Kate with pure anger. "Woah kate calm down, i'm not even going to her Jenna's house." I say attempting to calm Kate down. "Good because you don't deserve to loose your vaginity to a slut!" She says "yep" i say before taking kate for a walk down to the front of the school. "Please don't sleep with that slut" she pleads "I won't because i don't love her" i say reassuringly. We sit down at a bench out the front of the school.

Kate's POV

"I need to tell him that i love him before one of those sluts take him" i think we sit down at a bench and begin to talk about random things. "Hey Humphrey can i tell you something?" I ask "yeah sure you can tell me anything" he says. I get lost in his beautiful eyes again. "Well are there any girls that you like at this school?" i ask. "Uh...well yeah." He says "well can you tell me about her?"

Humphrey's POV

"Are there any girls that you like at this school?" Says Kate. I swore my heart skipped a beat. Should i play along or should i tell her my feelings. "Uh...well yeah." I reply "well can you tell me about her?" She says. "Well.. Okay. She is the most caring, loving and the most beautiful girl in the world. No word could describe her. And her beautiful eyes lock me in a trance every time i see them." I say trying not to sound obvious and give away that i like her. "She must be one special girl" say Kate with a disappointed face. I wonder why. "Well do i know this girl?" She asks

"Uh well yeah very well." I say "what's her name" she asks almost instantly "um... Well.. Uh-" i stumble than the bell rings for class. "Oh that was a close one" i think being very thankful that the bell rang. We walk inside to get to second period. We sat in our seats and started our work.

Time skip to after school

I walked out of the school and start to walk to my car until Kate stops me. "Uh hey Humphrey i was just wondering if you could come over and help me with my homework" asks kate.

 ** _Well i wonder what will happen in the next chapter. If you need any help with some story ideas or if you just want to talk just PM me. Im always like to talk about new story ideas but anyway don't forget to RR and please share this story_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _The Lone Wolf Signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	5. Chapter 5: Study Date

**_A/N Hey guys back with chapter 5. Once again sorry about the other stories I'm trying to find a way to delete them if you know how please PM me thanks. Also a great thanks to those who have supported me. Anyways here's chapter 5_**

Previously

Humphrey walked out of the school and started to walk to his car until Kate stopped him. "Uh hey Humphrey i was just wondering if you could come over and help me with my homework" asks kate.

Now

Humphrey's POV

"Uh Humphrey are you able to come to my house to help me with my homework?" Asks Kate. "Yeah sure" i reply trying to hide my excitement. "Awesome!" She says happily. "Just let me go tell my sister" i said before walking over to my sister. "Hey Angel i'm going to Kate's house to help her with her homework." "That's fine, but don't have to much fun" she said with a wink. "You and your dirty mind" I replied shaking my head before walking back to Kate.

"Yep she's fine with it" i tell Kate. "Cool! I'll meet you there." She replied. "Sure will" i said back before turning around and walking towards my custom Chevrolet Corvette Z06. I got in and began my short drive to Kate's house. We arrived and got out at the same time walking towards the front door.

Kate opened the door and walked in. "Mum i'm home!" She yelled. "Okay sweetie she said beginning to walk down the stairs. "Uh Kate who's this?" She asked. "It's Humphrey." Said Kate. "Good afternoon ma' am, i'm just here to help Kate with her homework." I said trying to sound as polite as possible. "Oh that's fine, my name's eve by the way." She said putting her hand out for a handshake. I happily accepted it. "Humphrey." I said giving her a smile trying not to look nervous. Eve than walked into the living room and began watching TV. "Well come on humphrey" said Kate pulling me up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her bedroom wasn't too girly but you could tell that it was still a girls room with all the posters and pictures on the walls. "Okay lets get started" i said sitting down next to her.

45 minutes later

Kate's POV

As we finished the last question i looked up too once again get locked in a trance with his beautiful eyes. I couldn't take it anymore i needed to tell him how i feel about him. "There's something -i" we both said in unison. "Please you first." I heard him say. "Well..uh..i just beeded to say..that uh-." "i love you" he finished before pulling me in closer for a kiss. I gladly accepted it and played cool with what we were about to do until i heard the door open.

 ** _A/N Okay chapter five is done and dusted. Before I continue i would like to give a huge shout out to TheRavenMocker. He is a huge inspiration to me and is an awesome author. I recommend you check out his stories if haven't done so yet. But as always don't forget to review and i will se you next chapter._**

 ** _The Lone Wolf signing out._**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sleepover

**_A/N Hey guys from now on i'll let you choose what story you want me to update next. I'll also accept new story ideas. But anyway here's chapter 6 wow we are nearly at chapter 10:)_**

 ** _(Warning! This chapter includes some lemons)_**

 ** _Humphrey "oh wow chapter ten"_**

 ** _Me "i managed to last one chapter without you and it was probably the most peaceful writing environment."_**

 ** _Humphrey "i'm not that bad" *rolls eyes*_**

 ** _Me "Go annoy Kate"_**

 ** _Kate "what?!"_**

 ** _Me "um this is awkward"_**

 ** _Humphrey "You know it is"_**

 ** _Me "let's just get into the story"_**

Previously

"Well..uh..i just beeded to say..that uh-." "i love you" he finished before pulling me in closer for a kiss. I gladly accepted it and played cool with what we were about to do until i heard the door open.

Now

Kate's POV

I was about to kiss the boy of my dreams. I closed my eyes and bent forward until i heard the door open. I pulled back instantly, hitting my head in the process. "Hi sweetie i'm just going to put your washing he-" Said my mum before she gave us a suspicious look. "what have you two been doing?" She asked giving us a stern look folding her arms. "Uh mum we haven't done anything bad I promise. Please don't ge-" I started before i was cut off by Humphrey. " we were doing our work and then we admitted our feelings to each other just before we nearly kissed. I'm sorry ma 'am, i'll leave if you want me to" said Humphrey being a gentleman. "No it's fine dear. I had been wondering why she had been so happy lately. She said giving me a smile. "Thank you ma'am. Said Humphrey back. "Please don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old." She said giggling. "Okay Eve" said Humphrey again "you to have fun but not too much" laughed Eve. "MUM!" I yelled.

I looked over at Humphrey "sorry about my mum" i said to humphrey looking into his eyes again almost forgetting what we had almost done. I smiled at the thought. "So where were we" i said seductively.

I don't know where were we?" He said playing along. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Humphrey must of took this by surprise because he tried to pull back until he realised what we we doing. The kiss lasted two minutes before Humphrey pulled away. He looked at the time it was already 7:00 PM. "Wow it's late i better get going." He said. Aweee can you please stay the night. I said giving him my irresistible puppy face. "How can i say no to that." He said smiling. My mind when crazy when he said that. I just smiled trying to hide my true excitement. "Okay i'll just ask my mum if it's fine." I said running down stairs.

Humphrey's POV

Kate had just asked me to stay the night i really hope i can. I can tell we were meant for each other. Just then kate cane running in with an exited face. She said you can stay. "what can we do now" i ask giving her a wink. "Well we eat dinner and then you get to have desert" she said seductively. "Mmm i'd like that." I say slyly.

"Well mum said that dinner would be ready in around half an hour so why don't we go downstairs and watch TV." Kate says. "Sure" i reply before we both walk downstairs to the living room. We sit down and start watching TV. "One sec Hummy i just have to use the bathroom". Says Kate. "You already given me a nickname Katie-pie. I joke. Before i watch kate walk to the bathroom. Just then Lilly, Kate's little sister walks down the stairs. Hey mum when's dinner ready. She asks before turning her head to face me. "Hi Humphrey!" She says running up and sitting down besides me. "Hi Lilly." I reply. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "Oh.. Um I'm staying here tonight because Kate wants me to." I say. "Ohh i see" she says slyly. "Why does everyone think like that" i say making Lilly giggle. Kate walks down the stairs and sits down next to Lilly. Just as she sits down Lilly stands up and runs over to Eve to help her set up the table while kate and I continue to watch TV.

Time skip: after dinner

"Well come on now Humphrey you get to have desert now" she says pushing me into her room. Eve giggles at this. She must of heard us. We walk in and kate turns around and locks the door.

She looks back at me before i'm pushed onto the bed. She jumps on top of me and we begin to make out for a good 5 minutes before she gets off of me for air. "That wa-was am-mazing" i say in between breaths. "Yeah" she says smiling down at me. "Well we have to get ready for bed she says slyly. "Okay" i say getting up. She looks over at me and takes my shirt off looking all up and down my body. "Well aren't you going to undress me?" She says. "i just don't want to invade your privacy" i say with a slightly scared face. She then leans in and says. "Whatever's mine is yours" she say seductively. She then pulls my hand up to he chest and plants it on one of her breasts.

"You can rub them if you want" she says. I take no time to think before i start massaging her soft breasts which seem hard through her bra and shirt. Kate let out soft moans every time i brush her nipples. We continue for two minutes before i stop. "Why'd you stop she asks sadly" we need to continue getting ready for bed. I say winking. She quickly smiles and pulls me into another short kiss while i take her shirt off. I move my hands down to her ass and squeeze a cheek. She moans deeply into my mouth as we continue before i break the kiss. Kate then moves down to my pants and takes them off. I do the same. Kate takes it a little further and says "Hummy can you help me take my bra off?" I go wide eyed. Are you sure Kate? Yes i'm 100% sure" she says. I put my hand behind her and take off her bra before i get lost in a trance at her perfectly beautiful golden breasts. "Looks like someones happy" she says pointing to my boxers while giggling. I look down and see my erected dick poking my boxers. I look back up and blush. Before i say something back " i think he likes you." I say playing along. "Maybe we should meet him" she says. Before getting to her knees. She pulls down my boxers before my dick pokes out hitting her in the face. "Woah it's big" she says wide eyed staring at it. "Um can i uh maybe touch it" she asks nervously. "Hey what's mine is yours. I say chuckling.

She looks up and smiles before looking back at my dick. She strokes it with her hands before she wraps her hand around it and starts jerking up and down. After about a minute she stops and gets up. "I think i need to return a favour" i say. I grab her breasts and start massaging them. "Oh Humphrey please don't stop" she moans. Her moans turn me on. I swap my hands with my mouth. She moans deep in pleasure as i suck her nipple while massaging the other. I swear i could taste a bit of milk. A few minutes later we stop and look up into each others eyes. "Humphrey that was amazing" she says. I kiss her and say. "No you're amazing. We then lie down on bed before falling asleep.

 ** _A/N So what did you guys think?_**

 ** _Humphrey "ha i got tits"_**

 ** _Me "don't give your hopes up it's just a book"_**

 ** _Humphrey "hey i'll probably get them before you!"_**

 ** _Me "yeah right, why don't you go suck Kate's"_**

 ** _Kate "WHAT!"_**

 ** _Me "omg Kate why do you have to come in on the worst of times"_**

 ** _But anyways i hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to RR. Review what story you want me to update next._**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**


	7. Authors Note

**_Hey guys i might be delaying at most two days but i'll definatly try to fit in a few chapters if i can. Just to let all of you know, thanks for all the people that have PMed me it really makes my day with all the nice comments i get._**

 ** _Thanks for all the chapter ideas and recommendations they help and i might choose a couple to put in the story. (don't woory i'll give a shoutout to the people the recomended them)_**

 ** _also PM me with what story you want me to update because at this moment i am stuck with what one i want to do. That's pretty much all. Thanks and until next time_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**

 ** _(P.S i'll be putting this on all my stories /)_**


	8. Chapter 7: The Fight

**_A/N okay back again with the second chapter i've made tonight. Once again if you haven't already seen Goatsplus's story New Moons please go check it out. But anyway let's just get straight into the story._**

 ** _Humphrey"Do i get laid"_**

 ** _Me "ha you wish"_**

 ** _Humphrey "na man i'm gonna get laid eventually"_**

 ** _Me "chances of that are very slim and science has proved that the chances of you getting laid in real life is a 9.00000001% chance."_**

 ** _Humphrey "whatever"_**

 ** _Me "now go annoy kate instead"_**

 ** _Humphrey stops feet and walks off_**

 ** _Ah finally he's gone but i bet you he'll be back by the end of the chapter. anyways enjoy_**

Previously

"Humphrey that was amazing" she says. I kiss her and say. "No you're amazing. We then lie down on bed before falling asleep.

Now

Humphrey's POV

I woke up and yawned trying to stretch. Something was stopping me. I looked down to see the still sleeping Kate on my chest. 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps' i thought. I waited another 5 minutes until i felt Kate begin to stir from her slumber. She woke up and rolled over.

She looked at me while we both exchanged glances. "Good morning beautiful" i said. "Morning hummy" she said back. For some reason that nickname made me feel happy. We got up and had our showers before we got into our clothes. We walked downstairs to see Eve cooking breakfast. "Good Morning" said Eve. "Good morning Eve" i replied. we sat down and ate breakfast and let me tell you it was the best breakfast i have ever had. We finished just before we stood up and walked to our cars.

I got in my car and started it. Kate so happened to be passing by as i did so and jumped at the load roar of the car. She looked at me and shook her head while smiling. I just chuckled. She got in her car and we drove off to Jasper High. Once we got there i got out and began walking over to Kate's car as she got out. She quickly pecked me on the lips before we walked into the school to begin the day.

Time skip lunch

I walked over to my table with my omega pals already waiting there. I sat down and began to talk. "So what have you guys been up to?" I asked. "Nothing much just been playing some video games, what about you?" Said Shakey. "Well i went over Kate's place and stayed the night" i said happily remembering last night. I looked back at the boys. They were gobsmacked. "I don't know how you do it man" said salty.

I just chuckled at his comment before turning around to meet my eyes with Kate's. She smiled at me, I smiled back with a bigger grin before it was broken.

"You better not be staring at my girl!" Said Garth angrily. "Back off you jerk!" Said Salty. "What was that you fucking waste of space!" Rage filled my body as he said that. Don't speak to him like that!" I snapped back. "Or what your going to tell your mummy."

I remembered my mum and dad before the died in a car crash. "I have no parents you jerk!" I yelled with pure hatred. "Their probably in satins dungeon being used as sex slaves" he said laughing. I couldn't handle my rage anymore i got up and one inch punched his stomach sending him back.

He got up and said "oh shit just got real!". I got into a fighting position and yelled "come at me you ass!" He charged at me i moved to the side and elbowed his back making him wince in pain. He got back up and ran at me again.

I decided to finish him. I got into my fighting stance and when he was in my reach i did a strong spinning wheel kick knocking him out instantly.

I walked back over to by friends and sat back down. Kate came running over. "OMG Humphrey are you ok." Kate asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine thanks" i said giving her a warm smile. I got up and walked away with my head down. I walked over to my locker and leaned against it. I began to cry. Kate came running up behind me.

"Humphrey what's wrong." She asked. "I don't want to talk about it" i said. Kate gave me a soft hug. I calmed me down loads. "It's okay" she said. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it." She asked. "We'll talk about it after school" i said just as the bell went for third period.

 ** _A/N yay second of three chapters completed. What did you guys think._**

 ** _Humphrey "ha i beat his ass"_**

 ** _Me "*sigh*and he's back"_**

 ** _Humphrey "you bet yo ass i'm back"_**

 ** _Me"Go away otherwise i'm telling kate you like her"_**

 ** _Humphrey "you wouldn't dare"_**

 ** _Me "i will if you don't disappear within the next five seconds"_**

 ** _Humphrey "fine i'm going._**

 ** _Okay now that he's gone i can finally thank everyone once again for all their nice reviews and PMs_**

 ** _But anyways hope you enjoyed and as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	9. Please listen

Hey guys sorry but this isn't a chapter but it is something extremly important.

So many of you guys know Kellylad13 or his awesome story Getting to know you. But right now he REALLY needs your help. He is going though a very hard time. And if he does what he is saying we may never see him again. So please he needs all the hell and good comments he can get

Thankyou

Long live Kelly.


	10. Chapter 8: An Average Day

**_A/N Hey guys I'm back with another high school chapter. I don't have too much to say except enjoy!_**

 ** _Humphrey "what's that you enjoy ass"_**

 ** _Me "yeah but only women's unlike you you only eats out men *bursts into laughter*_**

 ** _Humphrey "fuck you, i would kill myself at the sight of a mans ass."_**

 ** _Me "please do"_**

 ** _Kate "why are you two fighting over who gets ass and who doesn't."_**

 ** _Me "it's vital to a mans daily routine"_**

 ** _Kate "huh, well that's completely opposite to a woman's routine but okay" *walks away*_**

 ** _And before I forget, today's nicest comment is from 'KeithTheOmegaWolf15'_**

 ** _"Good job on this Chapter, i cant wait for the next part i believe your doing a great job on these stories. I believe your doing awesome, Good job man, You deserve it."_**

 ** _Reply; Thanks man :)_**

Previously

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it." She asked. "We'll talk about it after school" i said just as the bell went for third period.

Now

No one's POV

The home bell rang signalling the students that school was over. Kate and Humphrey walked out holding hands.

Kate's POV

I walked out of class and down the hallway or should i say river of people. As Humphrey and i walked past the three sluts i kissed him on the cheek making sure they saw. I looked back and saw they had angry looks on their faces. We walked out of the school and down to our cars. I blew Humphrey a kiss. I saw him pretend to catch it and put it on his lips before we hoped in our cars and drove off to our houses.

Humphrey's POV

I drove into my garage and got out. I got inside and was immediately greeted by my younger sister angel. "Hey big bro!" She yelled hugging me. "Hey little sis" i said back. "I'm sixteen I'm not little." She replied. "Well you are in my eyes." I said. "What's for dinner!?" She asked spontaneously. "Umm, how does pizza sound?" I said. Angel was about to speak but her stomach beat her to it. "Ok miss stomach pizza it is" I said talking to her stomach. Angel ran upstairs and into a bedroom. I was about to call the pizza shop until a load knock on the door interrupted me. "I wonder who that could be?" I asked myself. I walked over to the door and opened it...

 ** _A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger and the short chapter but no. 1 I'm running out of ideas and no. 2 I didn't know how to finish it. Please if you have any ideas PM them to me. Thank you. And as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	11. Chapter 9: It's Time

**_A/N Hey guys I'm back again with the next chapter and i am reaching my goal of 10 chapters yaaaay but i know you guys have been dying to read so here it is. Enjoy!_**

Previously

"I wonder who that could be?" I asked myself. I walked over to the door and opened it...

Now

Humphrey's POV

I walked over to the door and twisted the handle to reveal a beautiful Kate. "Oh, hey Kate what are you doing here at this time. "I came over to see you" she said happily. "Well come on in" i said.

Kate walked in and sat down on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked. "Um, do you have orange juice?" She asked. "Yep" i said fetching a glass from the cupboard. "So what did you need?" I asked pouring the juice into the cup. "I just needed to ask you something." She said back. I walked over and handed her the cup of juice and sat down with her. "What did you want to ask?" I said. "I just wanted to ask about your parents if it's not to much." She said. "Their..dead" i said lowering my head. Oh my gosh Humphrey i'm so sorry, I shouldn't of asked that question." Kate said shamefully. "It's okay, it's not like I really knew them though. They died when i was four." I said. "Do you want to talk about it" kate asked. "It's about time i tell someone" i said.

 ** _13 years ago_**

"Humphrey" yelled mum. "Yes mum" i asked. "I'm going to pick your sister up from her friends house do you want to come?" She asked nicely. "Nah i'll wait until you get back" i said. "Okay, don't be silly while we're gone" she said sternly. "Yes mum". "Please be safe i heard there was supposed to be a lot of rain and you know what the roads are like when it's raining." I said. "Yes I'll be careful" she said before walking out the doors to get in the car with dad. I waved at them just before they pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Angels friend's house. She was staying at her friend Lilly's house. 'What to do now' I thought. I looked over at the TV. I sat down and put on my favourite show...

"Hmm, funny they should of been home like an hour ago." I said out loud. "Maybe they just went shopping". I continued to watch the TV until i heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be." I said. I walked over to the door and opened it. It revealed a police man. "Hello, is this the home of Charlie and Ben Foster?" He asked. "Yes but their not home at the moment" i said. "Well aren't you a bit young to be staying at home by yourself?" He asked. "I may look little but i can handle myself" I replied. "Thats okay but the reason i'm here is because your parents have died in a car accident. I'm very sorry for your loss" he said lowering his head. I started to cry. "It's okay, i'll take you back to the station with your sister." He said. "T-thank you" i said in between breaths.

 ** _End of story_**

"I never really remembered my parents but i know that they were good, caring people and i will always love them." I said looking back at Kate. Kate hugged me and said. "It's okay, i can stay over if you want me to." I couldn't say no to that so I accepted. Kate called her parents to check if it was able to stay the night. She gave me the nod of approval just before we walked up to my bedroom, got in my bed. I laid in my bed, deep in thought of what life would be like now if my parents didn't die. That thought was wiped out when Kate put her soft head on my chest. I smiled just before i turned the lamp off and fell asleep.

 ** _A/N Hey guys, sorry about my absence yet again. The reason why is because Australia is having a state test called NAPLAN and i need to study to succeed. So once again i am very sorry for my lack on updating lately. So i will let someone choose what happens next in my story 'sorry'. But until then._**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


End file.
